Jurassic Park 3 - Complete for now
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: 4 years have past since the incident on Isla Nublar and after recovering from the loss of limb Olivia is suddenly thrown back onto Isla Sorna Site B with her father Alan Grant and boyfriend Billy Brennan. (BillyxOC)
1. Jurassic Park 3: Nightmares

Jurassic Park 3: Nightmares

_My heart was pounding as I ran through the dark and damp forest. The only thing I could hear was my heavy breathing and my feet pounding on the earth as I ran._

_I stopped as I realised that there was nothing following me. As I bent over to catch my breath, I froze as I heard a rustle in the bushes. I stood up straight and looked around the forest, but it was that dark I couldn't see anything. _

_Suddenly, I saw a pair of yellow eyes dead ahead in the bushes looking straight at me. I froze knowing what those eyes belonged too. I backed away to get away from the eyes when suddenly I got tackled from the side and screamed as I felt claws and teeth ripping into my skin. _

_..._

I screamed as I sat bolt upright breathing heavily. I sighed in relief as I realised I was in my bedroom safe and sound.

It has been 4 years since the journey to Jurassic Park and I was still having the nightmares from that fateful weekend. And I kept getting reminded of those nightmares everyday whenever I looked down and saw half of my left leg missing.

You are all probably wondering what had happened when we returned home. We all were immediately sent to the hospital where my stump was cleaned and stitched up. I stayed in hospital for 2 weeks so that my leg would get time to heal and my body would be able to adjust to the lost of limb.

When I was finally released, I was given a prosthetic leg and crutches to help me walk when I didn't have the leg.

School was an absolute nightmare. I was teased so many times about the leg to which it led to me walking out of school and I ended up being home schooled from then on since I refused to return, whether I had the prosthetic or not.

Whenever I go out and I don't have the leg on, I'm paranoid as I would think that people are judging me, talking about me and jeering at me.

I looked around my room and I felt how lucky I really am. I could've lost my life that day. If I hadn't had my dad with me that day, then I'm sure I would've died. I still have my life, I have my father and I also have something I didn't think I would have since losing the leg. A boyfriend. Billy Brennan works with dad who still digs up dinosaur skeletons. I had to quit digging up dinosaurs ever since we came back.

I looked at the clock beside my bed as saw that it was 14:35pm. 'Wow I slept in late' I thought as I got up, grabbed my crutches and got dressed.

When I got dressed, I heard the phone ringing. Knowing my dad wouldn't be in, I hurried to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"You're finally up then?" I heard dad on the other end.

I smiled. "Yeah I'm up. Why didn't you wake me this morning before you left?"

"I thought I'd let you sleep. I know you haven't been getting much of that lately."

"Yeah. I had another nightmare last night."

"The one where your running through forest?"

"Yes."

I heard him sigh. "Even though you say you're over it, you know you're not."

"I know. Anyway, how did the talk go?"

I heard him sigh again. "Don't ask. We'll be broke within 3 weeks."

"I'm sorry to hear that dad."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart."

"What time will you be home?"

"Well Billy and I are having a meeting with a couple afterwards so we'll be home in a few hours."

"Ok dad. Love you and see you later."

"Love you too honey. Be careful won't you?"

"I will dad don't worry. Bye."

He said bye and hung up.

The next few hours for me were tidying up what I could and relaxing and sofa watching TV. I was in the shower when I heard the front door open and heard the voices of dad and Billy as they walked on.

"Liv? Are you here?" I heard dad say.

"Give me 5 minutes dad!" I shouted to him.

"Alright love." I heard him say as they were rattling plates by the sound of it.

I finished in shower, got out, dressed and hoped out of the bathroom and into the living room where dad and Billy were dishing some Chinese food out.

"That smells lovely." I said as I walked up to them.

"Not as lovely as you do." Billy said as he kissed me.

I smiled. "Oh get out of it."

Dad smiled as well. "Come on then. Let's eat before this gets cold."

We all sat down and ate dinner while talking merrily about random things.

"So. How was the meeting?" I brought up a while later.

I saw them exchange glances and immediately sensed something wasn't right. "What is it?"

"Well. This couple are planning a trip for their anniversary and they're wanting us to be their guides. They've invited you to come along as well."

I smiled. "Well that's sweet. We're they wanting to go?" I asked as I got up to go to the kitchen.

I heard him sigh and look at me seriously. "Isla Sorna." He said.

It took me a while to register what he said. "Isla Sorna?" I asked making sure I heard right. He nodded. "Ok. Let me think...no no no no no and no." I said as I went into the kitchen.

"Told you she wouldn't take it well." I heard Billy say as they followed me.

"Liv. We want you to come with us. You hardly go out now since we came back. The fresh air will do you some good."

"Absolutely not." I said as I jumped up and sat on the counter. "Do you not remember what happened to me on those islands 4 years ago? Do you not remember what has been giving me nightmares every night for the past 4 years?"

Billy then came to me and held my hands. "Liv, it's going to be alright. It's not as if we're asking you to go alone. There's no way we'd do that after what you went through. I'll be there and your father will be there as well. You're not going to be alone. Plus we're not even going to be landing. We're just circling the island over head."

I looked at him. "You promise?"

He smiled at me. "I promise."

I just sighed. "Ok. I'll come."

He smiled again as he hugged me as well as dad.


	2. Jurassic Park 3: Isla Sorna

**hey guys, thanks for being so patient, but chapter 2 is finally here! please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Previously<strong>

**Billy then came to me and held my hands. "Liv, it's going to be alright. It's not as if we're asking you to go alone. There's no way we'd do that after what you went through. I'll be there and your father will be there as well. You're not going to be alone. Plus we're not even going to be landing. We're just circling the island over head."**

**I looked at him. "You promise?"**

**He smiled at me. "I promise."**

**I just sighed. "Ok. I'll come."**

**He smiled again as he hugged me as well as dad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jurassic Park 3: Isla Sorna<strong>

A few days later I was sat on the plane with Billy, dad, the Kirbys, the pilots and what looked like a body guard sat at the back.

I was sat nervously fiddling about with my bag when I felt Billy's hands on my shoulders. "Calm down love. Everything's going to be ok I promise."

I smiled at him. "Thanks love."

He smiled back and continued with fiddling about with his bag. "Even with what I pay you, you could afford a better bag." I heard dad saying to him.

"No way. This bag is lucky. A couple of years ago some mates and I went hang gliding off some cliffs in New Zealand. Updraught sent me right into the side. Boom!"

"That does sound lucky."

"It was this strap alone that saved my life. It got caught on a rock as I was falling."

"Reverse-Darwinism. Survival of the most idiotic."

I slapped him playfully. "Oh shut up dad. I'm glad the strap did get caught. I wouldn't have met him then."

Billy smiled at me then turned to dad. "Listen, I really appreciate you bringing me along Alan."

"The bones will be there when we get back. That's the nice thing about them. They never run away."

"Got that right." I muttered.

"And besides, you got me into this. I don't intend for me and Liv to be alone with these people."

Billy and I chuckled as dad went to get comfortable and put his hat over his face. "Wake me up when we get there Liv."

"No problem dad." After a while he fell asleep.

"How do you know the Kirby's then?" I heard Billy ask the man at the back who I later found out was called Cooper.

As I was looking at him, he had sunglasses on which were really dark. He didn't reply for a while and it seemed as though he fell asleep but then, "Through our church."

"What religion?" I asked as I turned in my seat to face him properly.

He turned to look at me. "Uh…the one that worships God and believes in being good."

I looked at him for a while longer getting a little suspicious. "Uh huh." I turned back around and looked out of the window.

A while later I saw the island approaching. I turned and shook dad. "Dad...dad!"

He woke up with a start and looked to me. "What?"

"We're almost there daddy." He nodded and sat up straight.

I looked back out of the window as the plane flew through the island.

I felt Billy's hand on my shoulder again. "Admit it Liv. You're really excited."

I wasn't going to admit to anything just yet.

"Cooper! Yell up if you see anything!" I heard Udesky, who was helping to drive the plane with Nash, yell to Cooper.

"No, I just thought I'd keep it to myself!" Cooper yelled back to him.

Billy and I were looking out of the window looking down at the dinosaurs. "I'm so used to seeing bones, its too weird seeing skin."

"Well get used to it Bill. We may be seeing a lot more while we're here." I say really not looking forward to this.

After a while of looking out of the window, I noticed that the plane seemed to be getting lower. Deciding to push it back to my mind thinking that my fears were playing tricks on me I just kept enjoying the view.

Just then I heard dad pipe up, "That's not the landing gear?"

I looked up my fear hitting me full force. "What? You can't land!"

"Olivia, if you'd just sit tight, we'll explain this all in a jiffy." Paul Kirby said to me.

"No! This plane can not land!"

"Its going to be all right. Just..." Amanda Kirby started but dad got up and started making his towards the cockpit, assuming to turn the plane around, but the others stopped him. Cooper suddenly came up behind him and hit him hard on the back of the head causing him to black out.

"Dad!" I yelled out I knelt beside him. I turned and glared at Cooper. "That was absolutely uncalled for! My dad was right to turn this plane! If you land this plane we're all in GREAT danger!"

Everyone did nothing for a while until Nash and Udesky gave the order to land the plane.

I was furious with them for making the decision to still land the plane. Billy stopped me though before I could say anything else. "Leave it love. Let's stay here and wait for your father to wake up."

I just nodded and sat beside dad as the plane landed and everyone got off. I was shaking quite badly as I was sat with my knees pulled into me. Billy placed his hand on my knee. "It's going to be ok love. I promise."

I just smiled at him and said nothing more. We were sat waiting, I didn't know for how long, when dad finally groaned as he woke up. I looked to him. "Dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah...please tell me we didn't land." Dad said as he sat up.

"ERIC! BEN!" We suddenly heard Amanda shouting.

"I think they're looking for someone." Billy said as we helped dad up.

We got out of the plane and first met up with Paul. "Dr Grant I am so sorry we had to be so-"

"Who hit me?" Dad asked.

"That would be Cooper." he said as he pointed to Cooper running into the forest with a gun.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They're setting up a perimeter to make the place safe. These guys are-"

"Mr. Kirby, trust me, on this island, there is no such thing as safe. We have to get back in this plane..." Dad says as he looks to Mrs Kirby, who shouts through a bull horn. "And tell your wife to stop making so much noise! We're food to these damn animals." I look to dad worriedly as Mr Kirby shouts to his wife. He pulls me into a hug. "It's going to be ok honey. We're leaving now." All of a sudden, a deafening roar is heard in the jungle. I look up with the others and freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>well theres chapter 2. please R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Jurassic Park 3: Trouble Starts

**Hey guys. so sorry about this one being late. hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Jurassic Park 3: Trouble Starts<p>

**~Previously**

**I look to dad worriedly as Mr Kirby shouts to his wife. He pulls me into a hug. "It's going to be ok honey. We're leaving now."** **All of a sudden, a deafening roar is heard in the jungle. I look up with the others and freeze.~**

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Mr. Kirby asks my dad.<p>

"T-Rex?" Billy asks.

"No I don't think so. It sounds bigger." Dad replies to him.

All of a sudden, Nash and Udesky appear running out of the forest. "We need to leave now!" Udesky exclaims as he ushers us all into the plane.

"What about that other guy?" I ask.

"Cooper's a professional. He can take care of himself." Udesky says as he shuts the door and goes into cockpit.

We get back into our seats as the plane starts down the runway. As the plane is moving, I look up and see Cooper running out of the forest, in the middle of the runway waving his arm. His other badly injured and limp down his side.

"Hey wait that's Cooper!" Dad exclaims.

Suddenly a huge dinosaur runs out and grabs hold of Cooper as it runs out in front of the plane. I manage to get a glimpse of the dinosaur before turning away. It has a long crocodile like snout, powerful clawed forearms and spiny sail rising from the creature's back.

As the plane pulls up, blood sprays the wind shield and side windows as the left propeller catches on the dinos flank. The plane loses control as it sails into the trees, tearing off one of the wings and some of the tail.

Finally, the plane comes to a stop. "Is anyone hurt?" Billy asks as we all recover from what's just happened.

"We're fine up here! Everyone just stay put!" Udesky calls out.

Dad turns to me, a worried look on his face. "Are you ok Liv?"

I nod breathing heavily. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He smiled. "Good." He kissed my head as he got up and went to the back.

"Whose got the sat-phone?" Nash asked as we followed my dad to the back.

"Right here." Paul replied as he got the phone and handed it to Nash.

Dad opened to door a little bit and looked out before shutting it and looking to us. "We haven't landed yet."

I started to panic inside remembering what happened the last time I was stuck in a tree like this.

Dad seemed to sense this as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. "It's going to be ok honey. We'll get out of this."

I just wrap my arms around him not knowing what to say.

The plane suddenly shakes violently.

"What was that?" Paul asks.

Suddenly Mrs Kirby starts freaking out, screaming and yelling as she points to the front.

We all look and see nothing there.

The plane then starts shaking more as it leans forward. We all try to grab onto something so we don't fall forward as well.

"Hold on everyone!" Nash calls out.

The nose of the plane suddenly gets yanked off. The men in the front scream out as Udesky unbuckles himself and comes into the back with us, followed by Nash. Unfortunately, his leg is clamped into the jaws of the dino. We watch helplessly as he is dragged back, shaken a few times and dropped onto the ground.

He tries to crawl away but its not use as the dino devours him. It then looks back up towards us. We scramble to the very back of the plane. The sudden weight causing the plane to fall back and land on the ground with a sudden thud, with us all screaming inside.

We all yell out as we're suddenly being rolled around and around until we land right side up. As the dinosaur comes towards us, Mrs Kirby gets up and runs out, followed closely by dad as he catches her.

"Amanda!" Paul yells as he runs out, stops, look to the dinosaur and runs back inside followed by dad and Amanda.

We are rolled yet again until we are upside down, and the top of the plane suddenly starts bending inside as the dinosaur puts his weight onto it, trying to trap us all inside. I yell out as his mouth suddenly comes crashing inside trying to bite at us.

When it's mouth retreats, Amanda takes this chance to crawl over the seats and to where dad is sat at the entrance. The mouth comes back in for a few moment and leaves. I take my chance to crawl over to dad as he pulls me over.

This happens for a few more times until everyone is safely across.

"Follow me!" Dad yells as he gets up and runs out, us following. "This way!"

We all run as fast as we can away from the plane as the monster follows us. After a while, we stop as we manage to get away as the monster got caught in a tight clump of trees.

"I think we lost him." Dad says as we try to get our breath back.

Dad turns and pulls some bushes aside to reveal a dinosaur on its side. "It's ok it's dead." Dad says as we smell the carcass.

Suddenly, the head of a T-Rex rises from the body staring at us. I freeze completely.

"Nobody. Move. A muscle." Dad says as he stand completely still as well.

The T-Rex roars. We all run. We all run the way we came from as the T-Rex chases us. It's then we come face to face with the first monster.

We scatter away as the two monsters start fighting. I stop as I realise...dad isn't with us. I stop and turn to see my dad fall in between two fallen trunks.

"DAD!" I yell out as I hear him scream as the T-Rex stands on the trunks he's hiding in.

I stand with Billy and the others as I watch helplessly as dad tries to get away from the two dinos. It takes a while but he finally manages to get away as the T-Rex lands within inches of him. He takes my hand as the six of us run inside the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 3. please R&amp;R xx<strong>


	4. Jurassic Park 3: Explanations

**Here's chapter 4. Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Jurassic Park: Explanations<p>

**~Previously**

**I stand with Billy and the others as I watch helplessly as dad tries to get away from the two dinos. It takes a while but he finally manages to get away as the T-Rex lands within inches of him. He takes my hand as the six of us run inside the trees.~**

* * *

><p>Paul Kirby staggers back into a tree as my dad punches him.<p>

"No no no no. Please, Please don't. Stop. Please." Amanda pleaded as she stood in front of dad.

"It's time you did some explaining Mr Kirby." Dad said as he massaged his knuckles.

The Kirby's then started explaining about how their son, Eric, came to this island to go para sailing and went missing.

"We called everyone. We did everything we could. No one would help us. The Costa Rican government said this was a no fly zone. The U.S. Embassy, that's OUR U.S. Embassy, told us we should accept the inevitable. Can you believe that!" Paul exclaimed.

"You let a 12 year old boy go para sailing alone?" Billy asked as he handed Mr Kirby his wallet back after we saw a picture of what Eric looked like.

"No!"

"He wasn't alone he was with a friend." Amanda explained.

"Alright so why me?" My dad asked.

"He said we needed someone who's been on the island before." Paul explained indicating Udesky.

"Yes. But I did not tell you to kidnap somebody." Udesky said sounding irritated.

"I have never been on this island." Dad said turning to the Kirby's.

"Sure you have. You wrote that book."

"That was Isla Nubalar, this is Isla Sorna. Site B." Billy explained.

"You mean they're two islands with dinosaurs on them?" Udesky asked sounding scared.

"Unfortunately." I spoke up.

"How long have they been missing?" Dad asked.

"Eight weeks." Paul answered.

Dad paused for a while before speaking next. "Billy, Liv." He then indicated us to follow him which we did. "We go back to the plane. Salvage whatever we can, then we make for the coast-"

"Dr. Grant. We're not leaving this island without our son." Paul interrupted dad.

"Then you can go look for him. Or you can stick with us, as long as you don't hold us up, either way. You probably won't get off this island alive." He then turned and walked off with Billy and I following.

A few moments later we heard the others rush after us.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the plane, we all set about doing different things. The Kirby's were changing, Udesky was rummaging through some things from the plane and Billy was fiddling with his camera.<p>

Dad got me to sit down n one of the chairs that had fallen out of the plane. "How are you doing?" He asked me worriedly.

I didn't say anything at first. "Not too good. Everything's just flooding back with what happened last time. Especially when we were in the plane."

He nods. "How's the leg?"

"It hurts a little bit. But I'll be fine."

Dad smiled and kissed my head. "Come on. Let's go see what Billy's doing." I nodded as dad helped me up and we walked over to him.

"Well, what would you classify it as Billy?" Dad asked as we knelt beside.

"Well. It was a super predator. Suchimimus." He moves his hand to his face to indicate a long nose. "The snout."

"No think bigger."

"Baryonyx?"

"No not with that sail. Spinosaurus Aegypticus."

I look to dad. "I don't remember that being on InGen's list."

"That's because it wasn't on their list. Makes you wonder what else they were up to."

It's then we look up and see Paul struggling to get his backpack on. Dad and Billy look at each other, suspicion clear in both sets of eyes as they walk over to him. Confused I follow.

"So Mr. Kirby, tell me, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at 25- or 30,000 feet?" Billy asked him.

Paul seemed to think about it for a moment. "Thirty-thousand. We were Closer to the top."

"About a thousand feet above it, actually."

"No no. That's a common mistake-"

"Mr. Kirby, there's no such thing as Kirby Enterprises is there?" Dad asked as he interrupted him.

"It's Kirby Paint and Title Plus. Plus stands for bathroom fixtures. We're out in the Westgate Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma-"

"I don't suppose that check you wrote us is any good?" Billy asked.

I got even more confused. "Check? What check?"

"Check for the dig site." Dad explained as he started walking off. "This is good. Here we are in the worst place in the world and we're not even being paid."

I followed him with Udesky and Billy. "Wait fellas! I'll make this up to you! If you ever need a or a kitchen doing-" He continued talking but we just ignored him.

"Dad. Can I ask something?" I asked as I walked with him.

"Sure honey. What is it?"

"Are we going to make it out of this alive?"

He looked at me for a few moments before saying, "I can't promise you that. But I can promise that I'm going to do everything I can to protect you. Ok?"

I nodded as he put his arm around my shoulders and we continued to walk like that.

"Eric!" Amanda shouted after a few moments.

"Quiet!" Dad hissed.

After a while, we reached a clump of trees and one of them had a sail dangling down. Paul and Amanda rushed to it instantly.

"ERIC!" Amanda shouted instantly.

"Mrs Kirby!" Dad shouted over her to quieten her down. "Mrs. Kirby, the chance are remote they are still in the vicinity."

She then rushed over to Paul who found a yellow life jacket.

"Hey guys." Udesky called suddenly.

We looked and saw he was bent down over something in the grass. Paul and Amanda rushed over and saw he was holding a camera. After a while of fiddling with the camera and a torch, sound erupted from the camera.

Dad, Billy and I walked over to watch Ben and Eric. "I shot this the morning they left." Amanda said.

We continued to watch as we saw them flying high over the island, and then the camera looking down at the boat they were attached too to find that whoever was piloting it was missing. Then we saw them fly into the trees, get stuck and Eric being unhooked as he fell to the ground. Then after the camera went off.

"He's alive." Paul said softly. "I know he's alive."

Billy, dad and I turned our attention to the sail. "Can you fly one of those?" Dad asked Billy.

"Maybe. As long as the sails not torn." He replied as dad went towards the tree.

"Well let's take it. We spot a plane, it might be a good way to get attention."

The three of us then set about pulling the sail down. As we pulled the sail, the branch broke to reveal a skeleton that hurtled to Amanda, and she freaked out as she got tangled in the strings from the sail.

It took us a while to free her while she was wriggling and screaming trying to get away. But when we did, she turned and ran off.

"Go after her Mr Kirby!" Dad exclaimed to Paul who instantly ran after her.

Dad got the skeleton down from the tree, and we managed to get the sail unhooked and the four of us got started in rolling it up.

"Dr. Grant!" We suddenly heard Paul shout. We all looked up. "You should come look at this!"

Dad and Udesky went to see what was up while Billy and I stayed behind to fold up the sail.

"How you holding up?" Billy asked as we were putting the sail away in his backpack.

"I'll be better once we're off this island." I replied as we started walking to dad and the others.

He smiled and kissed me. "We'll be home soon don't worry."

I smiled back as we reached the others. "What's wrong dad."

He just looked at me with a horrified expression on his face.

I was worried instantly. "Dad? What is it?"

"I'm sorry Liv." He simply replies.

"What for?" It's then I notice what was wrong. In front of us are about 5-6 nests, all of them filled with eggs. I freeze instantly as I realise what eggs they are. "R-Raptors?" My body instantly starts shaking in fear, hoping with all my might I was wrong, as horrible memories of those vile creature's enter my mind, but I knew I wasn't wrong.

Dad just pulls me into him as I break down crying into him. "No, I can't do this dad I can't!"

"Shh. It's going to be alright honey. I promise." Dad says as he tries to comfort me, but it doesn't work.

"Dr. Grant? What's wrong?" Paul asks sounding confused.

Dad turned to him. "Four years ago, on Isla Nublar, Olivia had half of her leg torn off by a Velociraptor."

"What?"

Dad looked at me for a few moments. I nodded as I bent down, with him holding me up, I took off my prosthetic leg, showing Paul, Amanda and Udesky what was left.

"Oh my god..." Amanda gasped as I put the leg back on.

"I am so so sorry. If I knew any of this was going to happen, I wouldn't have asked for you to come." Paul said as I finished attaching the leg and standing straight.

I didn't say anything as dad and I walked on. "You ok?" Dad asked me as we walked.

"Realising I may be facing my worst nightmares all over again? Not really no." He gave my hand a comforting squeeze as we continued.

A few seconds later, dad looked back and stopped. "Where's Billy?"

I looked back and froze after seeing he wasn't there. Dad and I rush back to find him. A moment later he appears fastening his bag.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked as we reached him.

He looked to us. "I was photographing the nests."

I just breath a sigh of relief knowing he's safe. "Don't do that again."

He smiled. "Sorry."

"Listen, if we lose you it's just Liv and I and the damn tourists." Dad says as we walk on.

I chuckle and follow him with Billy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 4. please R&amp;R xxx<strong>


	5. Jurassic Park 3: The Compound

**hey guys, i am so so so so so so so so sorry with how long it has taken me to get this chapter up! but i've been having some problems at home. been ill, having family issues and also computer issues which have not been pleasant ARGHHHH! but im back not, and hopefully will have the next one up soon. please continue to be patient xxxx **

* * *

><p>The Compound<p>

The six of us climb up a hill, fatigue and exhaustion settling in. We finally manage to reach the top, panting, as we look down and see a compound in a valley in the distance, surrounded by trees.

"I bet there's a good chance Eric's in there! I'd bet my bottom dollar!" Paul exclaimed as he started to make his decent into the valley. The rest of us following.

* * *

><p>We emerge from the trees and enter the borders of the compound. The parking lot is littered with abandoned vehicles, some lying on their sides, others completely overturned. After taking another look around at everything, we all entered the compound.<p>

We find ourselves in the lobby of the compound, which was now in the process of being reclaimed by the jungle outside. Roots and ivy were poking through the floor and walls.

The cushions of the sofas and chairs in the waiting area were gnawed at and pulled apart. Dusty coffee mugs and filled ashtrays lay on the table. In a near by cooler, the water has become murky and undrinkable.

I then gripped onto dads arm as a sudden flapping startled me. I looked up and saw birds nesting in the rafters. The whole compound seemed eerie and haunted, as if we were in a creepy video game.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry."

"Eric!" Paul suddenly called out. Amanda shushed him.

As we were looking around, we noticed a telephone sitting on the reception counter. I can tell we all have the same idea, but no one dares to try.

"What the hell." Amanda says as she goes over to the counter. She puts the receiver to her ear, but there's no sound.

We then proceed to move further into the building, my dad in the lead.

* * *

><p>As we are walking through. We come across a couple of vending machines in the hallway, covered with vines.<p>

Paul then takes some change out of his pocket. "Who's got any change? I've got about a buck seventy-five. How about you guys?"

I yell out, along with Amanda, as we hear a sudden smash of glass. We look around and see Billy rummaging through one of the vending machines, being careful of the now broken glass as he pulls out some candy bars and offers them around.

The others move on, and I see Paul turning to his machine and trying to break the glass with his foot, but failing to as he walks with a limp. I follow shaking my head with a small smile.

Dad and Billy push through a set of doors and we walk through to see a hatching facility of some sort. All the equipment in the room I recognized from the equipment we saw on the first island when we saw the raptor hatching.

As we descend down the stairs, we being to absorb the incredible display of technology; enormous cryonic freezers, their plugs being pulls years ago. Empty incubators, tanks of formaldehyde with dinosaur fetuses and body parts.

Machines with intricate tubing and wing arms are stood beside conveyor belts which cris-cross the room at different levels.

"Is this how you make dinosaurs?" Amanda asked.

I shook my head as I reply. "No. This is how you play god."

"Okay if I take pictures?" I hear Billy ask dad, who nods his approval.

I look to him and see him looking impressed as he snaps a few pictures.

I walk down the left side of the lab, walking pass large cylindrical tanks which held half-formed embryos floating in the fluid, the genetic experiments which have seemed to gone awry. As I'm walking, I stop as I come to a gigantic raptor head floating in one of the tanks.

I just stand, frozen to the spot, as I stare at the creature that has caused me so much grief and pain for the past four years. I want to move away, but my legs wont move so I simply look at the head closely, able to look at this creature without having the fear of being eaten by it. As I bend forward to get a closer look, I see the eyes twitch slightly. I jump back a little in surprise. Then, all of a sudden, the raptor jumps at me and I scream as I back away. Fortunately for me, the raptor can't get between the closely spaced tanks.

"Olivia!" Billy yells as he takes my hand.

"Back out! Move!" Dad yells as we all run out of the room.

Paul leads the way as we run, checking for possible escape routes or hiding places. I hear the raptor running after us at full speed.

"In here!" Paul yells as he ducks into a room.

We follow him in, slamming the door behind us, as we take a quick scan of the room.

There are several rows of over sized steel cages, which look as though they were used to contain young dinosaurs, many of the doors standing open.

We race down a lone aisle, close behind us, the raptor bursts into the room as he roars.

Dad, Paul, Amanda and Udesky run into one of the open cages, shutting the door behind them and Billy and I run into another as the raptor gains on us. The raptor suddenly slams into the cage door Billy and I are in and trapping us in a triangle space as we are forced against the chained wall behind us. The raptor tries snapping in between the bars to get to us when it suddenly looked up. Billy and I followed its gaze and saw a gap that was wide enough for the raptor to get us.

"Push!" I call out as the raptor suddenly starts climbing.

Billy and I push the door to the other side, push the lock so that it's trapped and run off with the others.

As we run, dad stops as the raptor begins letting out barking noises.

"She's calling for help. . ."

"Come on!" Paul exclaims, taking dads arm and pulling him along with the rest of us.

We all run out of the compound and into the wooded area. When we come out on the other side, we run into a herd of Hadrosaurs grazing then all run when they see us.

As we're running, I hear the raptors catching us up.

"Into the trees!" I suddenly hear dad shout.

I quickly stop, almost falling over in the process and run into the trees, Billy close behind me.

As Billy and I are running through the dense forest, I suddenly stop as I hear Udesky screaming.

"Udesky. . ."

Billy takes my hand, "Come on, Olivia. There's nothing we can do."

He then pulls me away.

As we're running, we stop again as we see a raptor stood about five meters away. Another raptor is heard calling out and Billy pushes my up against a tree as the raptor turns to the sound and rushes off. Breathing sighs of relief, Billy and I proceed to climb up the tree. A few trees away, we see Mr and Mrs Kirby.

"Mr Kirby!" Billy shouts to him.

He looks up. "Billy!?"

"Is Alan with you?"

"No, he's not."

I groan out as Billy and I climb over to the tree they're in. We look down and see Udesky laid on the ground on his front.

"Mr Udesky! Mr Udesky!" Mrs Kirby calls out.

"He's gone." Billy says as he doesn't move.

Suddenly, Udesky moves his arm.

"Oh my god, no he's not!" Mrs Kirby yells as she climbs over.

"Wait a minute, something's not right." I say, feeling unnerved about this.

"Well, we've gotta help him." Mr Kirby says as he follows Amanda.

Suddenly, the branch Amanda is standing on breaks and she falls, managing to catch herself on the lowest branch, however, two raptors show up and try to snap at her.

"Hold on Amanda!" Mr Kirby calls as he and Billy help her up.

We watch the raptors as they watch us.

"They set a trap. . .they actually set a trap. . ." Billy says sounding amazed.

Suddenly, there's a call from another raptor in the distance, the two say something to each other before the run off, but not before snapping Udesky's neck, killing him instantly.

After calling out for my dad for about an hour, Billy and I finally settled down in one of the trees for the night. I was laid in between his legs, my back against his chest as he lent up against the tree with his arms around me.

"Billy, dad's going to be alright isn't he?" I asked fearfully.

"Of course he is. He's strong you're dad, you know he is." he replied, trying to give me some comfort.

I sighed. "I hope you're right."

He just kissed my head. "Get some sleep Liv. We'll find him tomorrow. I promise."

I smiled as I cuddled up against him and said a silent prayer for my dad before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you all enjoyed that. poor Udeksy :( thanks again for being so patient and sorry again for the delay xxxx<br>**


	6. Jurassic Park 3: Raptor Eggs

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that this is so late. Please enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Raptor Eggs<p>

"Liv, Liv, wake up." I heard Billy's voice.

Opening my eyes, I saw that we were still in the trees and that it was morning.

"Come on. We gotta get going." Billy said to me.

I nodded as I stood, stretched my body and followed Billy down the tree, once he had deemed it safe, the Kirby's right behind me. As we were walking, we managed to find a little stream where I had a drink.

"Stick to the plan, let's head for the coast." Billy spoke once I had finished and Mr. Kirby came back from peeing.

"You're not going to look for Dr. Grant?" Mrs. Kirby asked us.

"Going to the coast was his idea. If dad is alive, it's where he's headed." I explained once I had put my backpack on.

"I agree." Mr. Kirby declared.

"What about Eric?" Mrs. Kirby asked.

"Eric's a smart kid. He probably knows he stands a better chance by the coast. He figures the big dinosaurs are in the centre of the island. Right?" he finishes looking to Billy and I.

"Sure." Billy replied after a slight pause.

He then leads us on through the trees.

As we were walking, we all froze as we heard a voice.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Eric!" Mr and Mrs Kirby yelled as the ran in another direction, Billy and I following.

We ran out of the woods into a clearing that had a tall fence going through it. On the other side, I saw a boy with black hair running out towards us, I smiled as I saw dad right behind him.

"Dad!" I yelled out as I ran faster.

I saw him smile as he ran towards me. Eric had reached his parents and they were hugging each other. I climbed under the metal bar and puts my arms through the rope fence to hug dad as he reached us.

"Thank go you're alive!" I gasped out as I held him close.

"I'm fine Liv. Are you alright?" he asked as he held me.

I nodded. "I'm fine now you're here."

He smiled as he pulled away and kissed my head. He shook Billy's hand as he reached us.

"Am I glad to see you." Billy said. "Hey, you got my bag."

I looked and saw dad had Billy's black bag strapped around his shoulders.

"Yeah, lucky strap." he said with a smile as he stepped back to look at the fence.

"Want me to carry it?" dad didn't say anything as he looked to find a way across.

"How did you know we were here?" Kirby asked his son.

"The phone. That stupid jingle from the store, I heard it!" Eric told him.

"My phone?"

"Yeah, your satellite phone."

"Where is it?" Mrs Kirby asked.

"I don't have it."

"When did you use it last?"

"Erm. . .on the plane, I got a call on the plane an-" we all walked over as he froze.

"What? What?"

"I loaned it to Nash. He must have had it when he-"

He was interrupted by a ringing noise. I looked behind dad and Eric and gasped to see the first dinosaur we saw on this island, the big one with the spine down its back, the Spinosaurus.

"Run!" Dad said to Eric and they both ran along the fence, with us following as the Spinosaurus ran after them.

I breathed a sigh of relief as they both jumped through a hole in the fence and we continued running for a moment until we heard the dinosaur stop. Looking back, we saw it looking at us before turning away. The Kirby's hugged each other and dad bent over to get his breath back.

Suddenly, the dinosaur ran through the fence and the six us of immediately started running to a building where we ran in and dad and Mr. Kirby closed and bolted the metal door behind us. Standing back, I took dads hand as the dinosaur banged on the door for a while, before giving up and turning away with a roar.

I breathed another sigh of relief as I hugged dad properly and he hugged me back.

"Are you okay Liv?" he asked me.

I just nodded. "Yeah. I am now your safe."

We smiled as we pulled away and he, Billy and I went to the center of the building to give the Kirby's some privacy. Looking around, I saw a spiral staircase in the center and the windows were smashed.

"Alan, do you wanna give me the bag back?" Billy asked dad.

I looked to him, wondering what was so special about the bag that he needed it back.

"It's okay Billy, I've got it." Dad replied.

"Please give me the bag." Dad turned to look at him this time. "It's not safe."

I looked at him in confusion. "Not safe? What do you mean it's not safe?"

He said nothing as dad took the bag and slowly unzipped it. I looked over as he opened it and gasped in shock and horror.

"Raptor eggs? Did you steal Raptor eggs?" Dad asked.

Nestled inside was two Raptor eggs. I just looked to Billy in disbelief. How could he do this? Especially with what dad and I went through.

"Now it all makes sense."

"I swear, if I'd known that you'd end up with them." I saw out of the corner of my eyes Mr. Kirby coming to us as Billy talked. "I took them on an impulse, I thought they'd be worth a fortune. Enough to fund the dig site for two more years. Look, you have to believe me, this was a stupid decision, but I did it with the best intentions."

That reminded me of something that John Hammond would've said while building his park.

It sounded like dad agreed. "The best intentions. Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. Billy, as far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the people that built this place."

I watched dad as he walked past Billy to one of the windows, take the bag and hang it over the window.

"Dad, are you sure about that?"

He looked to me and nodded after a few moments. He took off his backpack to put the bag in.

"What are you doing? Those things are after us because of those!" Mr Kirby spoke up.

"Those things know we have the eggs. If I drop them in the river, they'll still be after us." Dad told him.

"What if they catch us with them?"

"What if they catch us without them?" I said as I walked over. "We'll be a lot safer _with_ the eggs than without them."

Dad nodded in agreement. "There's a boat at the bottom, just down the river. We'll try and make for the coast." With that, he went down the staircase, the others following.

I stayed where I was as I looked to Billy, who was stood by the window. He looked to me and knew I wasn't happy. Why wouldn't I be? My boyfriend, the guy I was supposed to trust as well as I trusted dad, has took two eggs from the very creatures that have ruined my life for the past four years.

"Olivia. . .I am so sorry." he spoke.

"Why?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. . .I know it was a stupid thing to do. I just wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, you're right you weren't thinking. You weren't thinking about us, about our safety. Nor were you thinking about me. You know what happened to me four years ago, you know what they did to me and you know what I'm still going through because of them!"

"I know, I'm so so sorry Olivia, I really am. I just-" he came to me and I backed away.

"Don't Billy, just don't. You promised you'd protect me, you swore you'd keep me safe. This, is not keeping me safe. Dad was right, you're no better than the people that built this place."

He looked hurt as I turned and went down the staircase. Dad took my hand as I got to the bottom, where he and the Kirby's were waiting.

"Are you okay?"

I just nodded as we walked along the walkway, down some stairs, past a bridge and towards some more stairs. Dad started to walk down the stairs and gripped onto the rail as the stairs gave way.

"Dad!" I yelled out as Mr. Kirby rushed over and helped him back up.

I ran to dad as they watched as the stairs fell down the deep cliff until it splashed into the water below.

Mr. Kirby whistled as he turned to dad. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he replied as he turned and went towards the bridge. He went to step onto it, but it started shaking a little. "Let's do this one at a time shall we?" he carefully stepped on and walked across the bridge.

After a while, I finally heard dad call back, "Okay! Come on over! One at a time!"

Mrs. Kirby turned to Eric. "Okay Eric, I'm gunna leave you for just a minute. And then you're going to be right behind me, okay?"

"Mom, I've been alone in a water truck for eight weeks. I think I manage the next two minutes without you." Eric replied.

"Alright. All together now." Mrs. Kirby looked to her family before making her way across. "Okay Eric! Come on honey!"

"Okay Eric, over you go." Mr. Kirby spoke.

I could hear he was worried, so I stepped forward, putting my hand on Eric's shoulder. "I know dad said one at a time, but I'll go over with him. I'm sure it can take the weight of me and a twelve year old."

Mr. Kirby smiled. "Okay. Thanks Olivia."

I smiled as I looked to Eric. "Come on then, let's go."

He nodded as we both walked over the bridge together. I kept hold of Eric's hand as we could hardly see anything due to the fog. We suddenly stopped as the bridge shook violently for a moment.

"Mom?" Eric asked as we heard something moving in front of us.

I watched as I saw a shadow, "Eric, I don't think that's your mother." The shadow came closer and I saw it was a Pterodactyl. I pushed Eric back. "Eric! Run!" I ran after him with the Pterodactyl chasing after us. Pushing him down, I felt the Pterodactyl grab my shoulders in it's claws and fly off with me.

"DAD!" I screamed out.

"OLIVIA!" I heard him and Billy scream back.

The Pterodactyl finally let me go and I landed on a high rock that held the Pterodactyl's nest which had six babies in it. They were staring and squeaking at me and I knew mama brought me as their lunch. I ran and jumped across the small cliffs as the babies ran after me. I cried out as my left leg gave way and I fell just as the babies reached me and started pecking at me.

"Get off me!" I yelled as I tried picking them off.

"Olivia! Hold on!" I heard Billy's voice.

Looking up, I saw him floating past using the parachute we picked up yesterday. "Billy!"

I got up and jumped over onto the last cliff to see Billy coming to me. "Jump!"

Looking around, I saw another cliff that was closer to him, so after fighting off the babies that had jumped on me, I ran over, jumped and clung onto him.

"It's okay Liv, I've got you!" Billy said to me.

"Billy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry about what I said!"

"Don't be! You were right, I broke my promise and put you in danger!"

I was about to say something else when I looked behind us. "Billy!"

He looked behind and saw Pterodactyl's chasing after us, one flying over head, ripped the sail.

"Liv! You have to let go!"

"What!? Are you crazy!? I'm not leaving you!"

"Let go! I'm not having you getting hurt again! Let go now!"

I leaned up and kissed him. "Be careful." I let go and dropped down into the river. Looking up, I saw Billy fly away, the Pterodactyls chasing after him. I swam to shore and pulled myself up, taking off my prosthetic as I couldn't use it when it's wet.

"BILLY!" I screamed out as I looked up and saw his chute getting caught on a rock and the Pterodactyls flying around him.

"Olivia!" I heard dad call out.

Looking up, I saw him and the Kirby's running over.

"Look! Over there!" I pointed to Billy.

Dad ran off as Mr. Kirby told his wife, Eric and I to get out of here and ran after him. Mrs. Kirby helped me to hop away as we came up to a gate, we managed to get it open, run through and open another gate. Eric ran on as Mrs. Kirby and I waited for the guys. We saw them jump into the water and swim underneath. Mrs. Kirby and I close the gate and run on to the boat as dad and Mr. Kirby swam to us.

I looked to them as they got onto the boat. "What about Billy? Where is he?"

Dad looked to me with a sad look on his face. "Liv. . .I'm sorry."

I just looked at him as I shook my head. "No. . .please no. . ." I fell to my knee and cried. He couldn't be gone. . .he couldn't!

Dad knelt in front of me and held me close as I cried as my heart started breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the lateness. I hope you enjoyed xx<strong>


	7. Jurassic Park 3: Rescue

**Here it is, the final chapter of the Jurassic Park series. Although, if people want me to continue and do a few chapters with Olivia and Billy's life after the movie, then please either review or send me a pm to let me know and I'll get to work on it. **

* * *

><p>Rescue<p>

I was sat with dad as the Kirby's tried getting the motor running on the boat. I started sobbing to myself as dad managed to get my prosthetic dry and attatched it to my leg. He sat back with me and held me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and cried as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's going to be alright Liv. I promise, we'll get out of this."

"But, Billy won't be with us. Will he?" I spoke.

He sighed as he held me tighter.

"Dr. Grant?"

We looked up to see Eric.

"Hey, Eric, how are you doing?" Dad asked.

He didn't say anything as he sat across from us. "I'm sorry about Billy."

Dad was silent for a while before he spoke. "You know what the last thing I said to him was? I said: "You're as bad as the people that built this place." Which wasn't true. Billy was just young. That's all. I have a theory that there are two kinds of boys. There are those who want to be astronomers. . .and those who want to be astronauts. The astronomer, or the paleontologist. . .gets to study these amazing things from a place of complete safety."

"But then you never get to go into space." Eric said.

"Exactly. It's the difference between imagining and seeing. To be able to touch them. And that's. . .that's all Billy wanted."

We went silent.

"Dr. Grant."

Looking up, we saw Eric looking to shore. Looking over, I gasped as we saw herds of Parasaurolophus, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Ankylosaurus grazing together. I had to smile as I saw them all.

"You know something, dad. . .Billy was right." I smiled as I looked to him and he smiled back as we continued to watch the dinosaurs.

* * *

><p>When night came, we were still floating down the river. I felt a little better about Billy, obviously I'm still distraught over it, but I knew Billy wouldn't want me to give up on myself. He'd want me to get off this island safely and live my life.<p>

Suddenly, Mr. Kirby stops the boat. "Hey, listen."

We listened and hear the satelite phone ringing. Looking at land, we came across three steaming piles of crap from the Spinosaurus, where the ringing was coming from.

"Find it before it stops!" dad said as he and the Kirby's got off, with me and Eric staying on the boat.

Eric and I watched as the three of them dug through the crap trying to find the phone, which Mrs. Kirby found. Dad answered it as Eric and I saw another dinosaur coming out, a Ceratosaurus.

"Look out!" We cried out.

The three of them froze as they watched the dinosaur. It just sniffed at them, grunted and walked off. Thankfully, the smell of crap drove it away.

They came back to the boat and we continued on down the river as a storm came in, dad and Mr. Kirby looked over the phone and Eric and I looked into the river.

"Turn off the power. You've got juice for maybe one call. Whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy. They won't do a damn thing."

"Hey, guys, come here! Look at this!" Eric called back.

The three of them came over. We looked at the dinosaurs swimming away in the river.

"Bonitos." Dad pointed out.

"Something must have spooked them!" I spoke up.

"Get the engine going, Mr. Kirby."

"Open the throttle!" Mr. Kirby called out as he and Mrs. Kirby went to get the boat going as dad dialled a number on the phone.

"Pick up. Ellie?" I looked to him. "Charlie! Charlie!" Charlie's Ellie's four year old son. "Charlie, take the phone to oummy now! Take the phone to Mummy! It's the dinosaur man! Listen to me, Charlie. Charlie! Are you taking the phone to Mom?"

I yelled out as something knocked into the boat and dad dropped the phone just as the Spinosaurus appeared out of the water next to us. We all ran to the back of the boat and locked ourselves in the cage that was on the boat. The dinosaur came around and grabbed onto the cage, trying to get us out.

"Look in the boxes! Find a weapon!"

As we were searching, the phone started ringing.

"Where's the phone?"

"There!"

"Get the phone!" As the dinosaur dragged the cage off, dad managed to grab the phone as we went into the river. "Ellie, listen to me! The river! Site B! The river!"

We were pulled under the water as the dinosaur was trying to get to us. I saw the cage door open and Mr. Kirby managing to swim out before the cage was flipped over, so the entrance was facing the dinosaur. The Spinosaurus reached it's front leg inside to try and grab hold of us, which it did manage to grab Mrs. Kirby, but it let go of her, it's claw scratching her as we heard Mr. Kirby shouting to get it's attention.

Once it's attention was away from us, dad climbed out and helped the rest of us out. Mrs. Kirby, Eric and I swam to shore as dad dove under. We watched as the Spinosaurus tried to get Mr. Kirby, who was hanging off a crane, as dad rose up with a flare gun that we found in the box. Dad fired it at the dinosaur, which hit and then landed in the water and fire flared up from some oil that had leaked from the boat when the dinosaur bit into the engine.

I helped dad up as we watched as the dinosaur started roaring from the fire and the crane soon bent in half and Mr. Kirby went into the river. Mrs. Kirby and Eric screamed for him. Thankfully, the dinosaur stalked off, but we couldn't see anything of Mr. Kirby. I held onto dad as Eric was screaming for his dad.

"Paul, you jerk! You can't leave me like this!" Mrs. Kirby cried out.

"I'm not going anywhere!" We heard Mr. Kirby's voice from our right.

Looking over, we saw him standing there. Mrs. Kirby and Eric ran to him and they all held each other. I just held onto dad in relief.

* * *

><p>By morning, the storm had finally gone and we rested for a while. Dad and I left the Kirby's alone so they could have some privacy.<p>

"How are you holding up honey?" Dad asked me as we got our backpacks ready.

I shrugged. "Okay I guess. I wish Billy was here though."

He gave a sad smile. "Yeah. So do I."

I sighed as I stood up and dad called over to Mr. Kirby and we carried on.

"That lady you called. Who is she? How do you know that she can help us?" Eric asked dad.

"She's the one person I could always count on. I owe her a lot. I don't think I ever told her that." dad replied.

"You should."

I smiled and then suddenly stopped. "Dad. . .You hear that?"

Everyone else stopped.

"The ocean!" Eric exclaimed as we all ran off.

We ran into a clearing and I screamed as about four Raptors jumped out at us, trapping us. I held onto dads arm as we huddled together. Closing my eyes in fear, I saw us back at the Visitors Center on Isla Nublar, me in dads arms.

"They want the eggs." Dad voice spoke, bringing me back to where we were. "Otherwise, we'd be dead already." Looking up, I saw the lead Raptor looking at us. "Everybody get down. She's challenging us."

We all knelt onto the ground and the Raptor walked over, looking directly at me.

"She thinks you stole the eggs."

I stopped breathing as the Raptor started sniffing me and nudging my head. The last time I came this close to a Raptor, it took my leg off, I was petrified right now. She pulled away and screeched at me.

I glanced back at dad. "Give me the eggs."

He nodded as he slowly took out the eggs and gave them me. I took them without looking away from the Raptor, put them on the ground and slid them across as far as I could without getting up.

I jumped as I heard one of the Raptors screech right by dad, glancing back, I saw him blowing into this contraption that looks like a Raptors skull. The Raptors around started schreeching angrily.

"No. Call for help." Mr. Kirby said.

Dad blew into the contraption again and stopped as mama stopped one of the other Raptors from getting to us. She looked up to the sky, said something to one of the others, picked up an egg and ran off. The other Raptor picked up the other egg and followed.

I just fell back into dad in relief. He held me close to him. "Well done, I'm proud of you."

I just smiled as I suddenly heard something else. Looking up, we all heard it. It sounded like propellers.

"That's a helicopter." Mr. Kirby stated.

We all got up and ran out of the woods and came up to a beach were we saw a man standing alone.

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Alan Grant?" He suddenly spoke into a bullhorn.

We all immediately ran forward, telling to stop.

"That's a very bad idea!"

All of a sudden, helicopters flew towards us and sea tanks came out of the ocean and soldiers running out.

"Wow!" Eric gasped. "You have to thank her now. She sent the Navy and the Marines."

"God bless you, Ellie." Dad said with a smile.

We went to them and were bundled into a chopper.

"Dr. Grant, is this man with you?" The man from before asked dad.

"What?"

I got on after dad and saw him kneeling beside a makeshift bed. I gasped as tears appeared as I saw Billy.

"Hey, you made it." He said softly to dad.

"Yeah."

"I rescued your hat."

I smiled as he held up dads hat.

"Well, that's the important thing." Dad said as he took it.

He got up and moved away so I could kneel next to him. I chocked up a sob as I saw a bloody bandage around his head and one of his neck.

"Billy. . ."

He smiled at me. "Liv. . .you're alright."

I smiled as I took his hand. "Yeah. . .I'm glad you're safe."

He squeezed my hand as much as he could. "I'm sorry. . .I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

I put a hand on his cheek as I kissed him. "You already did."

He just smiled as he put his arm around me as I held him gently.

"Miss! We need to get going!"

I just nodded as I pulled away, kissed Billy again and sat in a chair close to him and buckled up.

The chopper took off.

"What the hell is that?" The pilot spoke up.

"Dr. Grant, look!" We looked up to see Pterodactyls flying past us. "Where do you think they're going?"

"I don't know. Maybe just looking for new nesting grounds. It's a whole new world for them." Dad replied.

"I dare them to nest in Enid, Oklahoma." Mr. Kirby said, to which I had to chuckle at.

"Let's go home." Mr. Kirby said to her and his son.

I smiled as I looked to dad and he nodded to me. We were finally going home.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Please R&amp;R, and don't forget, if you want me to continue, let me know xx. <strong>


End file.
